The clinical cancer education program is primarily concerned with cancer education of dental personnel. Symposia, outreach programs, continuing education and a diagnostic clinic are associated with the project. The main thrust involves the development of a Computer Assisted Self-Evaluation (C.A.S.E.) program in Clinical Cancer. The program allows for traditional teaching of clinical cancer and then makes available to the participant media use in self evaluation. Clinical Assistants in Cancer are awarded on a basis of interest and qualifications. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: George, D., and Burzynski, N.J. Specific Red Cell Adherence Test: Aid for Oral Cancer Diagnosis. J. Dent. Res. 55:Spec. Issue B. No. 765, 1976.